saulusfandomcom-20200216-history
Human
Humans possess exceptional drive and a great capacity to endure and expand. Humanity is best characterized by its diversity, and human cultures run the gamut from savage but honorable tribes to decadent, noble families in cosmopolitan cities. Human curiosity and ambition often triumph over their predilection for a sedentary lifestyle, and many leave their homes to explore the innumerable forgotten corners of the world, simply because they can. Appearance Humans stand anywhere from five to seven feet tall. Their skin tones vary but most have pink or olive undertones. Hair comes in many colors and shapes, black to blonde, curly to straight. These Tones and colors and things usually reflect the environment the humans live in. Dark-skinned humans generally live in areas to the north, where the sun blazes down. Lighter-skinned humans generally come from the more southern regions, where sunlight reaches Saulus at a steeper angle. The same goes for hair colors and textures. Appearance of humans also vary depending on which region they were born in. Human Racial Traits * +2 to One Ability Score: Human characters get a +2 bonus to one ability score of their choice at creation to represent their varied nature. * Medium: Humans are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Normal Speed: Humans have a base speed of 30 feet. * Bonus Feat: Humans select one extra feat at 1st level. * Skilled: Humans gain an additional skill rank at first level and one additional rank whenever they gain a level. * Languages: Humans begin play speaking Common. Humans with high Intelligence scores can choose any languages they want (except secret languages, such as Druidic). Humans by Heritage Humans are characterized by their regional backgrounds, like other races. The main heritages are as listed: Celephae These humans are native to the middle regions of Saulus (Anasra, Mebriria, and Izia). They are usually city or town-dwelling people. Celephae societies are usually centered on monetary status (especially in Anasra) and their hierarchical class is determined by how much wealth he or she has, and what merits they possessed to gain that wealth. If formal education is offered, entry is competitive as the room for students is inevitably limited based on the amount of true experts. Most Celephae fall under a working class, however. Celephae are a cosmopolitan bunch, and come in many colors and shapes, generally being that the middle regions are congregation points for humans all over Saulus who seek wealth and prosperity. Adventuring Celephae are a well-balanced group, although druids and barbarians are rare. Komosian Humans from Komosef fall under this category. Most Komosians are dark-skinned humans. Komosian lifestyle is dependent on where they live within their homeland. Some Komosians live in towns or cities, such as the great port city of Omasad. These Komosians may resemble Anasrians in their appreciation of wealth and status, and may be estranged from Komosians who live in the plains and forests, who resemble a more primitive breed of humans. These Komosians are not necessarily barbaric, however. But the rural Komosian population generally revolves around basic herding and agricultural skills to survive, whereas the Komosians within the city live lifestyles of deeds and debts, which are more centered around laws and monetary-class-based structure. Adventuring Komosians may be of any class or alignment, but this is relative to where in Komosef they originated from. Woen Woens are descendants from the harsh region of Woes, but humans originating from Gulg or the wastes beyond the plains of Komosef may fall under this category. Woen are notably larger than other humans, a full grown male averaging around 6'3" tall and weighing in proportion to his height. Woen usually have medium and dark skin tones, and long dark hair, which may be adorned with beads, and braided. Because Woen come from warm environments, they usually wear little or no clothing. Woen are hardened by their ancestry and its time spent in constant survival pitted against creatures like dinosaurs and Woe demons. Most Woen who adventure out of their homelands are quite often exiles. Although some may leave their families and homes to seek better areas to live. Woen are often fighters and barbarians. Wizards are non-existent as documented. Category:Races